


By the way

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor, extremely mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Thanks to Emma’s raging jealousy, Snow learns about their relationship in a not-so-subtle way. Regina doesn’t mind, much.





	By the way

She didn’t mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, not really, but when Emma hears her mother talking about the new gym teacher that took over from Fred after he decided he’d rather help her at the station than continue to brave those sweaty little beasts (his words, not hers), something snaps and she’s standing in front of their booth before she can second guess her decision.

“Mom, stop badgering Regina.”

“But Emma,” Snow whines in protest. “Don’t you want her to be happy?”

“Yeah,” she admits because really? Besides Henry and Regina herself, she’s the only one who’s wanted that for a really fucking long time, and how dare Snow ask her that? “With me, not some man she doesn’t even know, or want.”

Snow blinks, her mouth falling open. “With… with you?” She gasps, a hand to her chest in typical dramatic Snow White fashion. “Emma, what are you…”

“Regina and I are a couple,” she snaps, annoyed. They’ve been together for almost a year now and she’s honestly surprised that her mother is this blind to not have noticed yet. “I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop trying to set her up with every eligible bachelor in town. If you wanna date Paul down at the butcher—”

“Kevin,” Regina interjects, finally deciding to contribute to the conversation.

Face contorting in confusion, Emma looks to her. She’s briefly distracted by the smile Regina wears. Her stomach does a little flip, as it tends to whenever her girlfriend smiles at her. She shakes her head. “What?”

“The son of the butcher she tried to set me up with; his name is Kevin,” Regina explains, their gazes holding as Emma stares at her in understanding.

“Honey,” she drawls softly, her voice rising in exasperation. “I don’t give a flying fuck what his name is. You’re mine and if she keeps doing this, I’m afraid I might just strangle her.”

Regina grins then. “Now now,” she chides playfully. “If anyone kills your mother, I insist the pleasure be mine.”

“Emma,” Snow whispers, oblivious to their banter. “What are you… she's… I'm…”

“Oh dear,” Regina says in mock sympathy.

Emma nods. “I’m honestly surprised she can still speak,” she admits. Her mother doesn’t do well with shocks to the system.

Admittedly, she’s still confused as to how this is a shock.

“Poorly, but yes,” Regina agrees as she tilts her head, eyeing Snow. Despite the common phrase ‘as white as snow’, the woman isn’t generally quite so pale.  "I thought she’d faint.“

"She still might,” Emma notes, subtly gesturing to her mother’s chest which doesn’t appear to be rising, or even moving at all.

Regina reaches across the table, fingers tapping Snow’s cheek. She chuckles when Snow jerks back. “Breathe, dear.”

Snow sucks in a breath. “Emma?”

“Yes mom?”

“You and…” She breathes out slowly, head shaking. “You and Regina?”

Emma chews the inside of her cheek, hesitant, before she sighs and then replies, “Yes mom.”

“Oh.”

And with that rousing utterance of unconditional support, Snow’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she slumps in her seat.

“Well…” Emma pauses, at a loss. She knew not to expect anything overly positive to come from Snow finally catching up with the rest of the town, but she didn’t think her mother would actually pass out considering her and Regina are sort of kinda-maybe friends now.

They were having lunch together before she butted in.

Regina snorts and takes her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “You understand I’m going to taunt you about this for months, possibly years, yes?”

“Yeah, I know.” Emma waves her other hand, gesturing to Snow’s unconscious body as she starts to slip from the booth. “Can you…” Regina magicks all three of them back to the loft before she’s even finished asking. “Thanks.”

Satisfied Emma knows she didn’t simply transport her mother to the bottom of the ocean, Regina squeezes her hand once more, then transports them to her foyer.

Curious as she helps Emma out of her jacket, she asks, “What happened to not interfering?”

“Have you met Luke? He’s really fucking attractive.”

Jacket hung, Regina cocks a brow. “And you’re a hideous abomination?”

“Well no.” Emma flushes. That was entirely beside the point. “But—”

But Regina doesn’t want to hear her excuses. She interrupts before Emma can think of a reasonable one. “I am not so shallow as to base my choice of partner on their level of attractiveness, Miss Swan.”

“I know that,” she huffs, crossing her arms defensively. She met Robin, after all.

“Do you?”

“Yes! I just…” Shoulders slumping, she drops the stance and hangs her head. “I’m sorry. I got jealous when I heard his name and I—”

“Decided it was time to traumatize your mother enough that she would faint?”

Lifting her head as she smiles, Emma shakes it with a sigh. “That… was more of a bonus?”

“Oh my,” Regina purrs, stepping into her and wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist. “I do believe I am rubbing off on you, Miss Swan.”

“I do spend a lot of time with you,” Emma murmurs agreeably, gaze dropping to her mouth.

“Yes.” Grinning, Regina lowers her voice and admits, “I much prefer the thought of all the time, but I’m trying not to be selfish.”

Emma licks her lips. “All the time, huh?”

“Well you did just out us to your mother,” Regina teases. She nibbles on Emma’s lower lip before kissing her softly. “She’s bound to throw you out when she wakes up.”

“She wouldn’t.” Snow might take a while to accept them together, or spend the rest of her life in denial and driving them both crazy sure, but not kick her out.

“Sadly, probably not,” Regina concedes, disentangling herself and taking a step back.

“Sadly?” Emma grabs her arm, pulling her back. Regina slides her arms around Emma’s neck, content. “Do you…”

“Want you to move in with me?” she continues when Emma trails off. Emma nods and she admits, “It does occur to me to ask fro—” m time to time.

She’s cut off when Emma lurches forward. Regina chuckles against her mouth, instantly trailing hands along her neck and into her hair as Emma backs her against the door and deepens the kiss.

A few minutes pass before Emma calms down enough to break the kiss and busy herself with undressing them.  "Why haven’t you?“

"I didn’t want to separate you from your parents,” Regina rasps, resting her head back against the door as she glances down and watches Emma work the buttons of her blouse open. “I’ve done enough of that already.”

“You know them being forced to send me to another world because of a curse, and me deciding I want to live with the woman I love aren’t the same thing, yeah?”

Emma pauses as she speaks and Regina peers up at her, smirking as she reminds her, “I haven’t asked yet.”

Green eyes roll as Emma untucks the blouse from her pants and throws it open. “Maybe not in so many words,” she says before lowering her mouth, lips and tongue playing along the tops of Regina’s breasts.

Groaning, Regina thrusts her chest forward in a silent plea. Emma obliges, palming each breast and loving the weight of them in her hands.

“I’ll need to replace the furniture.”

She freezes, momentarily confused before she asks, huffing, “What?”

Head tilting forward, Regina captures her mouth in a heated kiss. “We’re going to need something new to christen, dear,” she breathes, chest heaving as her head falls back against the door.

Fond, exasperated— turned on, Emma laughs. “Is there ever a time you’re not thinking about sex?”

“I’ve seen you naked,” Regina counters, fingers inching their way down from her hair to her biceps. “Why would I want to think about anything else?”


End file.
